Many different devices are controlled using remote controls. For example, a television device or other kind of media player is often controlled by remote control. Other electronic devices including household appliances, or any other kind of device, are often controlled in the same way. Many electronic devices may be difficult or impossible to control from the device itself, thereby only allowing control via the remote. Therefore, the remote control becomes much more sophisticated. In contrast, the controls that are controllable from the device (e.g., the television) itself may be less sophisticated.
Universal remotes can be used to control many different devices.